


Desk Sex...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Desk Sex, Dom!Erik, F/M, M/M, Smut, Sub!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Desk Sex...

Charles hated his chair more than anything, but Erik had an idea to change that. Wheel lock set into place, he began visualizing his palm sliding up and down a stiff prick. Hoping Charles would pick up on it, his head tilted back has a small moan echoed from his lips.

His breathing slowly began to pick up, a soft moan escaping his lips as he heard the moan of his lover. "Eeerik." His tone was slightly uneven as he kept his eyes closed. His mind picking up on the waves of what Erik was thinking about.

"You aren't here Charles, I'm hard and I miss you and you aren't here." Even in Charles mind there was a dark purr to his voice, one palm kept his shirt raised showing every flex of muscle has he continued to roll into an awaiting palm.

"Where are you?" The voice answered back softly, it was true that he hadn't seen him for days and he was wondering where he was. "And if your hard, why don't you do something about it?" His tone, even in his mind was playful. "But you being here would be so much better. I have a tight little hole that needs that big cock of yours."

"Charles I'm in your chair. Now where did you leave it." His tone echoed before the visual was lost rather by Erik himself or by the placement of helmet. By the time Charles found him large frame was laid back in a wheelchair nothing remained on but the helmet. Orbs closed has a palm fisted tightly around his own prick.

"I... your in my chair." His tone was confused as the connection was broken. "How in the bloody hell as I suppose to get to you if your in my chair." He cursed Erik because he knew the chair was in his study, his study was down the hall. "Bloody fucker." He grunted, falling off the bed as he moved toward the one with a slightly broken wheel.

He hadnt known Charles was out of his serum had he, he wouldnt have attempted this in this fashion. Unaware to the state he simply though himself being romantic.

The wheels squeaked slightly as they moved down the hall. He wasn't upset, curious more than anything. The wheelchair stopping at the door as two crutches where taken from the back. Hed been practicing more. The door flung open with small steps and quietly shut behind him. "You bloody tease." He used the power lf his upper body to walk across the floor until he was sitting in Eriks lap.

Palm stilled orbs finally registered what he'd done, hand withdrawn from his prick he sighed." Charles..i thought you had more serum..I am sorry." His face seemed written with pain for moment orbs studying the reaction

He gave a look, moving the best he could until he straddled his lap. Hands removing his helmet and laying it to the side before he ran his hands through short hair, lips crushing into the other as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Tender lips returned the kiss, melding against the soft ones crushing his own. Palms moving to softly knead at a round bottom. He wasnt even sure if Charles could feel exactly what he was doing

The kiss broke, his head leaned back as a moan broke his lips. There was a slight roll of his hips as a smile cracked his lips. "Its a light dose. I can't walk but I can move slightly and I can feel." Another small roll of his hips against Erik's still hard cock.

"Charles...ah..I want to know if you can feel me without it though.. what about our future." He groaned the slight rolling a welcome friction to the cock he had palmed hard. Lips moving to press against a collar bone." Thi..this way or. Over the desk." He knew the chances of Charles good chair lasting through sex were slim to none.

He leaned down, the small rolls continuing. "One day... not tonight." His tone slightly breathless as he bite down on the exposed flesh of Erik's neck. "Desk... now..." His lips moved up to Erik's ear. "I need you to fuck me bend over the desk."

"My plan exactly." Lengthy appendages scooped Charles up walking to the desk. Turning him around and doing exactly has asked bending him over. Palm raised digit flexed and the metal from the crutches now seemed to be wrapped tight enough to hold him up, but loose enough to not hurt around charles thigh."I should have removed your pants first now they may get messy." His tone purred

"I don't care." He fought slightly against the hold on him and he couldn't help but look back at Erik. Throw long lases and lids have closed as he licked his lips. "Please, Erik. I need that cock inside me." His tone a whimpered plea as he wiggled his hips the best he could.

Erik was not the type to rush, pants pulled down the best he could. Large palms spreading him before a hot tongue was pressed inside his pucker. Flicking in and out with a wanton want, before licking the entirety of his slick bottom and resuming the action

"Oh god." His whole body seemed to shiver with the action. His pucker reacting by tightening and loosening around his tongue. Hands holding onto the edge of the desk as he looked backwards. "Bloody hell that tongue."

Erik couldn't help the way a grin spread across his normally stoic features. Tongue pressing against every wall before finally he withdrew. Slender middle digit gave no warning has it it pressed inside a wet hole." If it does come to terms that you cant feel. I still love you." His tone soft before rocking the digit in and out at a quick pace

"Fuck!" It caught him off guard. The word yelped from his lips as he rolled his lips softly against the digit that slipped inside his core. Bitting his lower lip as it muffled the moan that escaped him. His trembling hand reaching back to spread his cheeks open more for his lover.

"Are you ready for my cock Charles? You seemed to be impaling yourself on my finger. Is it not enough for my greedy greedy whore." His tone a purr has he moved it quicker curling against the warm core

"Oh... god." He whimpered, his thighs trembling as he tried to answer him. "Your... your greedy whore." His voice trembling as he finally spoke up with a want that Erik would have never heard before.

Digit withdrawn he gave a thoughtful look before moving to press the tip of a thick prick to the tight ring of muscles.-" is this what you want Charles." He kept pressed just out of reach of his lover. Palm making it rub against his slit.

He cried out when he felt the prick enter his hole. The empty loss of the finger forgotten. His thighs trembling even more. "Yes. Fuck me... yes." His tone breathless, hips slowly beginning to roll as he wanted more.

He finally pushed himself in all the way to the hilt. Stilling only briefly before hips began to drill against a tight hole. Palm moving to tangle in dark locks, pulling him back slightly."so..so ah fucking good."

"Oh fuck." His back burned as he was pulled backwards. A moan of pleasure mixing with pain as his breathe hitched in hos throat. "Yes, please fuck me. Hard... deep." He was moving his hips the best he could. "I'm... bloody hell that cock... your whore."

"You..youve got to stop dooming my body parts to hell Charles how else am i going to fuck you senseless." A quick snap of his hips." And yes baby i know your my whore, no one could offer you what I can." Hips snapped faster, his free palm delivering three sharp slaps to his bottom

"Aahhhhh!! mmmmmm... fuck me!!!!" It was screamed from his lips. His hand clutching the edge of the desk tightly as his nails dug into the flesh of his cheek. Bucking with the slaps as his own hips began to pace in a timed motion with Erik's. His cock leaking heavy hung ans leaking between his legs. His body seemed to shake with want.

"Cum Charles." He kept his pace steady, hips moving to curl slightly. The tip of his prick now repeatedly brushing against his lovers prostate the same burn beginning to build in the pit of his stomach

"I..." His statement was cut off by a howled moan as be felt his nerves continuous being beaten against by the tip of Erik's prick. "I'm.. gonna. . fuck." His muscles tightened around his lovers prick. Nails drawling blood on his cheek as his cum shot against his desk. Crying out as he continued to roll his hips.

It only took moments for his own orgasm approached, withdrawing warm cum spilled against the dip of his lovers back. Mouth moving forward to bite his shoulders

The actions, his senses being over loaded as he cried out once more, trembling, a thin sheen of sweat on his body as he collapsed on the desk spent.


End file.
